


Movie

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' Skephalo [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad gets a break to see Skeppy
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Anon Jams' Skephalo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warmup today and decided to post it before midnight B) -anon Jams

Bad hummed softly as he read, content in the quiet. He had spent a good part of his week in town, running around with Sapnap to help prepare him for a date. He hardly had time to enjoy himself. A smile crossed his face and he started a countdown in his mind as he marked his book and put it aside.

3… 2… 1-

"BAD!" Skeppy shouted, slamming the front door open. He walked in and politely closed it before rushing to the couch. "Movie time!" he exclaimed, hopping over the back and onto the spot beside his friend. He passed over a bag full of snacks and a couple of drinks. "I got some muffins in there somewhere," he noted, chuckling.

"Thank you, Geppy," Bad cooed, taking the bag and rummaging through it for a moment. He nodded after noting all the food and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "I already have something in mind. You don't care if I pick, right?"

Skeppy shook his head. "Nope! I'm here strictly as Bad support!" he beamed before wrapping an arm around the Demon, pulling him close. "I haven't seen ya in forever. I'm happy just to hang with you," he said genuinely. 

Bad smiled and let his head fall onto his shoulder, grabbing the remote from the armrest. His tail wrapped around Skeppy's waist, gently thudding against him excitedly. "Thank you," he said, setting up the movie. "I missed you too," he added with a giggle. 

"I know," Skeppy teased, gaining a laugh. "Come on, how could you have not've? You love me!" he beamed happily, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Bad snickered and rolled his eyes. "I do love you," he agreed softly. "Just don't push your luck much. If it weren't for Sapnap bringing you up I wouldn't have realized a week passed since we've seen each other," he stated.

Skeppy froze and then whined. "What? It took you that long?!" he cried dramatically.

"I'm sorry!" Bad frowned, sitting up straight immediately in worry. He frowned more as he heard Skeppy giggle. 

"I was kidding, Bad," Skeppy said, "sorry- you're fun to mess with. Take it as payback for forgetting about me." He shrugged a bit but grinned as Bad relaxed against him again. 

He huffed softly despite his head resting on Skeppy's shoulder again. And, his tail was still thumping against him excitedly, giving his fake pout away. "Whatever," he said softly, pressing play before grabbing Skeppy's hand gently. "I love you, muffinhead."

"I love you more, dummy," Skeppy fired back, squeezing his hand softly as the movie began.


End file.
